We're Here For You
by BTRlover98
Summary: James is being bullied, and it keeps getting worse. Fortunetely, he has his three best friends there for him. One-shot.


**Hey guys! Okay, so FootballandBTR came up with this idea for people to write one-shots against bullying, and I'm gonna do it, 'cause bullies are stupid and I don't like them! Heh, okay, so, I hope you like this, and never bully anyone, and tell someone if you're being bullied, and stand up to bullies, and...stuff.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"There goes the pretty boy!"

"Did you make sure to do your hair this morning, Jamie?"

"Aw, poor kid! I bet your mom wanted a little girl, but she got stuck with you, didn't she?"

Thirteen-year-old Kendall Knight glared at the kids he and his best friends walked by. "Just ignore them, James," he muttered. "They're just jealous of you...

James mumbled something back to them them that they couldn't understand and dropped his gaze to the floor. Kendall sighed. He led his friends into their classroom, and they made their way to their seats in the back. Kendall sat down and looked up at the board so he could start his work before the teacher came in.

However, instead of that day's assignments being on the board, it said in huge letters, "James Diamond: Pretty Boy or Pretty Girl?"

A few kids were quietly laughing and staring at James. Kendall quickly jumped out of his seat and ran to the front of the room. He hurriedly erased the board before turning to face his classmates.

"That wasn't funny!" he yelled before stomping back to his seat. He looked over at James to find his friend with his head down. Kendall sighed.

This was getting worse.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys! I forget to tell you! My mom said we could have a sleepover at my house tonight!" Carlos exclaimed later that day at lunch before taking a huge bite of his sandwitch. "Wanna come?" he asked through a mouthfull of food.<p>

"Yeah!" Kendall replied happily. He looked over to see Logan and James nodding and he smiled. James looked a little bit happier.

It had been killing Kendall all week to see his best friend so despondent. The bullying had only started a week ago, and it seemed as though James was already becoming depressed. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan didn't know what to do about it.

He didn't even know why James was being bullied. He used to be one of the most popular kids in school. All the girls loved him, and all the boys wanted to be him, but now, they just laughed at him.

The boys were enjoying a nice conversation about hockey when suddenly, they heard someone yelling something, and the whole cafeteria burst into laugher.

"JAMES DIAMOND IS A GIRL!"

Kendall looked over and saw James freeze before staring down at his lunch. Anger boiled inside of Kendall when he thought he saw a tears fall from James' eye, and he stood up from he seat.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" he shouted. "WHOEVER SAID THAT, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF HIM, AND WE KNOW IT! LEAVE. HIM. ALONE."

Everyone in the cafeteria quieted down, and no one answered Kendall. He sent the meanest look he could to everyone before angrily turning back around. Logan and Carlos were staring at him, mouths open, and James was still looking down.

"Thanks..." he muttered quietly. Kendall sighed, smiling a little.

"No problem..."

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan happily ran out of the school when the bell rang at 3:00. Carlos was singing a song loudly, and usually, James would join in. Today, however, he walked with his head down, keeping quiet.<p>

Logan and Kendall shared a worried look. James was letting all this bullying get to him. It just kept getting worse every second. Someone kept pointing out that he acted like a girl or that he was a terrible singer. It embarrassed him.

"Hey, guys!" Carlos yelled, "come to my house at five! My mom is gonna order pizza!" he exclaimed. Kendall and Logan both replied with excited answers, but James just sighed.

"Carlos, I don't think I'll be allowed to go tonight," he said quietly.

"Why not, pretty boy? Gotta do your hair and your nails all night?" A voice said from behind him.

"Shut up!" Kendall yelled. Tears were pooling up in James' eyes. "Get out of here, and leave him alone!"

The boy rolled his eyes and ran back to his friends, who were all laughing.

"James, don't listen to them," Kendall said softly. James nodded and looked down at the ground. "Are you sure you can't go to Carlos' house?" Kendall asked. James nodded again.

"But, James!" Carlos whined, "We can't have a sleepover without you! It won't be the same!"

"Yeah, James! You have to come! Please," Logan added. James shook his head as some giggling girls walked by and pointed at him.

"You guys just have the sleepover without me..." James told them, his voice barely audible. The three boys sighed and watched as James turned around and walked toward his house.

"I feel bad for him," Carlos said quietly. "I don't like those meanies who are being mean to him."

Kendall smiled sadly. "Neither do I, buddy."

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!" Carlos moaned as he rolled around on the carpet covered in sleeping bags. "This is boring without James!"<p>

Logan nodded in agreement. "We can't play our fun games without James!" he complained. "We should just force him to come over here! It's still early!"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Kendall exclaimed. Carlos slapped on his helmet and screamed.

"LET'S GO!" he shouted before running out of the house. Kendall and Logan followed, laughing, and the three of them dashed around the corner to James' house. They walked inside without even knocking, and Mrs. Diamond just told them James was upstairs. Carlos knocked loudly on James' bedroom door.

No answer.

The boys all exchanged confused looks before Carlos walked right inside. James was sitting in the corner, crying, with a razor in his hand.

For a moment, they all just stared at him in shock, but Kendall quickly ran over and snatched the sharp object out of his best friend's hand.

"James, what do you think you're doing?" Kendall yelled, throwing the razor behind him. Thankfully, they were just in time and there was no blood.

"Kendall, g-give it b-back!" James sobbed. "I-I w-want that b-back!"

Kendall sat down beside his friend and hugged him tightly. "No, James, you can't have that. You have to ignore those bullies. This isn't the answer," he said softly.

"N-no! I-it h-hurts too m-much!" he cried. "P-please..."

"James, no! Calm down, buddy. I'm here for you," he said softly. "Logan and Carlos are, too. You can't do this."

James continued to cry on Kendall's shoulder, and eventually, Carlos and Logan joined them. They sat there for a few minutes while James calmed down, and the three boys whispered comforting words in his ear.

"P-please...just let me...I don't like it..."

"James, no," Logan said. "You can't do that to yourself. You can't do it us..."

"Yeah, James. We love you. You can ignore those losers who are mean to you," Carlos told him quietly. "They're just jealous 'cause you're so cool."

"And we're always here for you. I'll beat every single one of them up if you want," Kendall offered. "They deserve it."

James smiled a little and nodded. The four boys sat in silence for a while, but soon, Carlos spoke up.

"Will you come to my house now, James? Please!" he begged. James smiled again.

"Yeah, I'll go," he replied. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos smiled and helped him up off the ground. "But I'm gonna play pranks on you while you're sleeping!" he added. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos laughed

Things were going back to normal.

**That ending was stupid. As usual. And the whole thing was rushed.**

**I hope you guys liked this! :] I actually made it pretty good, and then of course, it got deleted somehow, so I had to write it again, and I didn't like it as much. But I hope you did!**

**Oh, and I chose James because there are a lot of stories with Carlos and Logan being bullied, and I didn't wanna do Kendall. I still love him just as much and I do not think he is like a girl. People say that all the time, though, and I get angry.**

**Okay, so, no bullying.**

**Review? :]**


End file.
